The problems of providing health services to inmate populations have been receiving increased attention recently. One major problem faced by correctional health administrators is the inability to retain adequate numbers of physicians in their programs. This research is designed to determine the various factors that are associated with physician satisfaction and retention in correctional health programs. The population to be studied is all physicians seeing patients in federal or state correctional institutions on a regular basis. Two separate measures of satisfaction, an inferential measure based on physicians' subjective descriptions of job content, and a direct measure based on physicians' evaluations of the job will be developed. Physicians' intentions to remain on or to leave the job will be related to their personal and career characteristics, the properties of the institutions in which they work, and their satisfaction with various job facets. This empirical research will yield results which may be used in the design or redesign of correctional health care programs toward the goals of improving physician retention and the overall effectiveness of these programs.